fgcfandomcom-20200214-history
Edward Richtofen
From the Call of Duty wikia Doctor Edward Richtofen is a sociopathic Nazi scientist who invented the Wunderwaffe DG-2 and often loves to torture and kill his various victims. He has appeared in Shi No Numa and in Der Riese. He is voiced by Nolan North. Biography Beware The Doc. A message that was scrawled across walls of every town under Axis control. Starvation may cripple you, dysentery may wreck you, and gunfire may rip the flesh from your bones, but "Beware The Doc". This is Dr. Richtofen, known affectionately as "The Butcher" to his victims as they scream in agony moments before he snuffs out their light. All through his career, Richtofen has been at the forefront of torture and information extraction research. Richtofen is an incurable sociopath and sees no moral distinction between natural death and murder; the victim is the victim, regardless of how their demise manifests itself. Doctor Richtofen has a collection of stuffed animals, most of them posed in positions of terror at the instant of their death. Supposed Identity Dr. Edward Richtofen is widely speculated to be Edward, Dr. Maxis' assistant in the radio messages. This theory is strengthened with these facts: *One of Richtofen's quotes is "Ed wants your head!". *In the recordings, his voice is very similar to Edward's. In fact, the person that voices Edward voices him too. *The secret note to "kill Maxis" (which Edward does) that is found under a grate in Der Riese is written in an Illuminati code, and Richtofen often makes quotes about being tied to the Illuminati. *One of Richtofen's quotes, "Fluffy, is that you?" relates him to Edward who knew Fluffy. Trivia *In Shi No Numa, it is noted that if you go to the book case in the doctor's quarters, you can hear demonic laughter if you hold the 'use' button on the books. In Der Riese, when somebody plays as Richtofen and gets a kill, the same laugh can be heard from Richtofen. *Doctor Richtofen created the Wunderwaffe DG-2, shown by his exclamation when he receives it. The Wunderwaffe DG-2 was planned to be mass produced and fielded to German soldiers. *He was one of the scientists responsible for originally creating the Zombies, and often refers to them as 'minions' or 'children'. He is also mentioned in the message sent to Peter. *His name suggests that he belongs to the aristocratic family in Prussia. *His name may have been inspired by the legendary German World War I flying ace Baron Manfred von Richthofen, more commonly known as the Red Baron. *He could also be inspired from the Nazi Doctor Josef Mengele, a physician at the death camp Auschwitz-Birkenau also known as the "Angel of Death". *Doctor Richtofen is apparently part of the mythical group, the Illuminati (see quotes). *Doctor Richtofen apparently dislikes the British, as when Dempsey gets a Killstreak or a series of headshots he sometimes says "you thought he was British, Ja?". *Given the facts that Doctor Richtofen is a scientist and helped create the Wunderwaffe DG-2, he may be a member of the Schutzstaffel (SS or "Protection Squad", despite donning a Wehrmacht officer's uniform), much like Dr. Werner von Braun, the creator of the V-2 missile and Saturn V rocket. *He is said to look like the German that kicks Dimitri in Their Land, Their Blood, though he is actually based off General Amsel from Vendetta. *He seems to like dogs as he shows remorse when he kills them, possibly because he is behind their creation (see quotes). *Richtofen seems to be the most unstable soldier in Shi No Numa, as his erratic quotes ("I feel like DANCING!", "WATCH! Watch the beautiful FIRE!", "I WANT MORE BLOOD!") indicate. *He always compliments Nikolai even though they were supposed to be polar opposites, though he looks down upon everyone (including Nikolai) due to them swiftly killing their opponents. *When playing as Richtofen in Der Reise, if the player receives a Wunderwaffe DG-2, he claims that "he feels aroused". *If you're playing Nazi Zombies online and your color code for points rank is green, then you're playing as Richtofen. *Apparently Richtofen is schizophrenic, due to the fact of some of his quotes in Shi No Numa, like: "NO! THE VOICES! STOP!" or "Do you hear it? Talking to me?" this could be where his insanity comes from, and this could also be why (if he really is Edward) he killed Dr. Maxis and Samantha, as the voices in his head may have ordered him to kill them. *Under Richtofen's right eye is a scar. This scar is not in Shi No Numa, so he most likely got it fighting in Shi No Numa. *The German multiplayer skin for submachine gunners look a lot like Richtofen. *The laugh in the bookcase in the Doctor's Quarters is the same when Richtofen gets the PPSh-41 from the mystery box. This could mean that Richtofen could have used that hut at some point. *If you look right under Richtofen's cap from the third person, you can see that he has both brown hair towards the front, and gray hair towards the back. *Richtofen's bio picture has his name on the opposite side of the picture from the other characters. *Richtofen refers to the Wunderwaffe even if he doesn't get it, such as when getting the Browning/MG (Good weapon, need Wunderwaffe. Wunderwaffe!) *According to his quotes, Richtofen apparently tries to hide his history away from the other characters, especially in Der Riese, where he most likely worked at some point (example: He says "Ahh it is still here!, err I mean what is this strange device?" whenever he approaches a deactivated Teleporter). *It is strange that when you play as Richtofen your hands are bare, whilst in the Shi No Numa and Der Riese trailers he is seen wearing a pair of black gloves. *On the Iphone/Ipod Touch version of Nazi Zombies, Richtofen (who is less insane in this incarnation) instructs the player through the tutorial before becoming a zombie, having been badly injured (and obviously infected).Iphone App Richtofen